The present invention relates to an electric connector, particularly for connecting an electronic control system to the electric system of a motor vehicle.
Known connectors of the aforementioned type substantially comprise a terminal block made of insulating material and having a number of cavities, each housing a terminal; and an outer casing housing the terminal block and having retaining means for fitting to the vehicle.
Connectors of this type as known, for example, from DE-C3-2 354 795, EP-B1-0 003 649, DE-A1-2 849 077, and WO-A1-90/06603.
The cavities on the terminal block are typically arranged in two side by side rows, and means are provided for retaining the terminals inside the cavities.
In the embodiment known from DE-C3-2 354 795 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,400), the retaining means consist of a pair of comb elements mounted on opposite sides of the body and held in place by the casing. The comb elements present a number of teeth engaging through seats formed in the body and corresponding with the cavities. The teeth therefore penetrate partially inside the cavities, and cooperate with respective mating portions of the terminals.
Known connectors of the type briefly described above present a major drawback.
Should one of the comb elements fail to be inserted at the assembly stage, this does not prevent insertion of the terminal block inside the casing, and the absence of the comb element goes undetected, especially if assembly is performed automatically. The terminals are therefore not retained inside the cavities any more, so that, when connected to the complementary connector, the insertion load on the terminals may result in withdrawal from the cavities.